Reunited
by JumpingxHornyxPriest
Summary: A sumemr has past and it's the start of a new school year, and Chihiro's first time in a new school. But she's not the only new student, Haku is as well. The only thing is, Haku isn't his name and he doesn't remember Chihiro.
1. The beginning of the adventure

Sorry for ne one who read it before... this is the first time i've ever done this so im a little shaky on hwo to do it. but i fixed it now so enjoy ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ---------------  
  
"Haku...." she murmured in her sleep tossing and turning. "Haku... Where are you?"  
  
"Chihiro! Get up!" Chihiro sat up instantly and rubbed her eyes. She checked the clock.  
  
"Oh no!! I'm gunna be late!" She ran around her room getting ready. "It's my first day," she hopped around the room struggling to get her socks on," too," she grunted. She didn't succeed in getting her socks on her feet standing up so fell over. "Ow..."  
  
Chihiro ran out the door, grabbing her lunch on the way. She rushed to school and made it there just as the bell rang. When she reached her classroom, she stopped dead in her tracks staring in disbelief at the boy sitting in the front row. It was none other than Haku.  
  
"HAKU!!" the girl threw her arms around the boy's neck, "OHMYGODIMISSEDYOUSOMUCHHOWAREYOUHOW'DYOUGETHEREIHAVESOMUCHTOTELLYOUIBROUGHT ALUNCHDOYOUWANTSOMEIWASWORRIEDABOUTY-" she stopped noticing she was recieving no response from him. Chihiro released him from her grip, cocked her head and looked at him. His scared, confused face stared back at her. Chihiro, for once, took into affect the people around her. She noticed they were all staring at her. Embarrassed, she took a seat at the back of the class and slouched down in her chair, hoping to be unnoticed.  
  
Before the chattering and Chihiro's concern about the event began, the teacher waltzed into the room.  
  
"Good Morning Class! I'm Miss Karamoto, and I'll be your sixth grade teacher this year. We have two students that are new to this town! Chihiro Sengami and Kaho Hakoku. Let's welcome them," everyone said hello in unison. "Chihiro, Kaho, why don't you tell us a little about yourselves. Chihiro you go first, since you're trying to hide yourself in the back of the classroom," she said with a smile. The class snickered, remembering what she had done when she entered the classroom for the first time.  
  
Chihiro stood up, shyly kicking the ground with the toe of her shoe.  
  
"Uhm... I'M CHIHIRO AND I'M NICE AND I USED TO LIVE IN TOKYO AND NOW I LIVE IN THIS TOWN." she blurted out in a loud voice, and immediately sat down looking like a rabbit trapped by a fox. 'Haku' looked back at her and smiled. To Chihiro it felt like the smile of a friend, and for the first time that morning she felt like she wasn't alone. The moment was over quickly and the smile from his face faded as he stood up.  
  
"Well, I'm Kaho... and uh... I just recently got adopted and so here I am... heh..heh.." he laughed nervously scratching the back of his head and sat down with a hurtful look, as if he didn't understand or remember something. His look hinted at the teacher to avoid asking any more questions on where he came from.  
  
"It's nice to meet both of you," she said happily. "Now it's time to seat you children aphabetically!" The class moaned.  
  
It turns out Chihiro and Kaho were seated in the back row with only a seat between them. The separating seat belonged to Gangai Juhumo, the class bully. 


	2. and it continues

lalalalaalalalala ^_^  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------- --------  
  
The day was slow and boring for Chihiro who only sat there, lost in thought and ocasionally looking at Kaho.  
  
iWhat's wrong with Haku? He acts like he doesn't know me. I wonder if he's only like that to protect us or something. Like he did back at the bath house...Except this time it seems so honest. Could he really not remember me? He was a river spirit and all.. how'd he become a human? IS he even a human now? This is strange..I wonder why--/i  
  
Something interrupted her thought. She sat up, "Huh?" She felt something poke her side and realized that was what broke her thought off.  
  
"Ow." She looked at the person who was doing it. He poked her again with his pencil, but this time harder.  
  
"Ouch! Gangai, stop it please."  
  
Poke.  
  
"Would ya cut it out?"  
  
POKE.  
  
She screamed and the class stopped, turned around, and looked at her. She covered her mouth.  
  
"Chihiro! What was that for? Go stand outside. I don't want any interruptions in my class."  
  
"But I. It wasn't me! I didn't do anything!"  
  
"You didn't scream?"  
  
"I did but-"  
  
"That's all I need to know. Go wait outside and we'll have a little chat."  
  
The class oooooooooh'ed as Chihiro hung her head and responded sadly,"Yes ma'am." She started walking towards the door.  
  
Kaho's chair scraped against the floor as he stood up. "Miss Karamoto."  
  
"Yes, Kaho? Please sit back down."  
  
"It wasn't Chihiro's fault." He pointed at Gangai,"He was poking her, and it was hurting her." Gangai glared at Kaho and mouthed 'I'm gunna kill you'.  
  
"Kaho, that's ridiculous. Gangai wouldn't hurt any one or do anything bad. Please join Ms. Sengami in the hall, and don't interrupt my class again."  
  
Gangai looked shocked, then pleased.  
  
"But Miss Karamoto! I saw him do it!"  
  
"Kaho don't lie, I've been watching Gangai the whole time. He didn't do anything except pay attention, maybe you should have been too instead of watching Chihiro." Kaho blushed." Now please go out into the hall."  
  
"I think you should send them to the office. They tried to back talk to you!" Gangai saided deviously.  
  
"Go to the Principle's office."  
  
Chihiro walked down the hall looking at the ground. Kaho on the other hand walked defiantly. They walked for about two minutes, untill Chihiro suddenly stopped. Kaho looked up.  
  
"Huh? What's wrong? Why'd you stop?"  
  
"Do you know where the principle's office is?" Kaho shook his head and they walked back to where they started from. Chihiro put her hand on the doorknob, but before she could turn it Kaho placed his hand on her arm. She looked at him, and again he reminded her of Haku. She could she Haku in his eyes.  
  
"I'll ask. I can see she scares you." Chihiro smiled at him.  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
Before they were able to re-enter the classroom, Miss Karamoto came out of the class and almost fell over them.  
  
"Children! Why aren't you at the office? I just called down to see if you had went there as you were told, and they said they hadn't seen you."  
  
"We don't even know where the office is, Miss Karamoto," Kaho said gently.  
  
"Why didn't you ask?"  
  
"That's what we came back to do, once we realized that we didn't know."  
  
"Well nevermind. Come along." Miss Karamoto grabbed the two children and pulled them down to the office. She put on her sweetest smile once she had reached the front desk.  
  
"Hello, Mrs. Nakai," she said to the secretary. "These children need to see Mr. Rehimi."  
  
"I'm sorry Miss Karamoto, he's in a meeting right now. Have the kids take a seat over there,"she said pointing to a few chairs near the desk,"and I'll send them into Mr. Rehimi's office as soon as he's available."  
  
"Thank you, Mrs Nakai," she smiled and left the office.  
  
Kaho and Chihiro sat down side by side. Kaho always looking straight ahead, and Chihiro looking at Kaho or the floor.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she mumbled. Kaho looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Don't be. You did nothing wrong." they smiled at each other and Chihiro saw a twinkle of Haku in Kaho's eyes.  
  
"Hey Chihiro?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Why did you do that to me earlier when you first came into class?"  
  
Chihiro paused a second before answering. "I-I dunno. I thought you were someone else I guess."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Who did you think I was?"  
  
"My friend. His name is Haku."  
  
"Can I tell you something?"  
  
"Huh? Sure."  
  
"Don't tell anyone okay?"  
  
"Okay," Chihiro responded shiftign around in her chair.  
  
"I don't remember who I am."  
  
"What do you mean? Your Kaho."  
  
"But I don't remember ibeing/i Kaho." he looked down at his feet with tears in his eyes, "I thought maybe you knew who I really am."  
  
Chihiro looked at him wide-eyed. Before she could respond, she leapt out of her chair jumping and screaming.  
  
"AHHHHHHHHHH!!! GET IT OFF GET IT OFF!!!!"  
  
Kaho felt hurt at first, thinking he said something wrong. Then he noticed the spider on her back, and was quickly on his feet brushing it off. He noticed that when he touched it, it felt wet; as if the spider had been in a river. He pushed that thought back with all the others that hinted he had some sort of weird special power or talent.  
  
During all the commotion, Mr. Rehimi came out of his office to see what was going on. They didn't notice him until he spoke.  
  
"So your Miss Karamoto's new favorites, eh?" A deep voice chuckled. Startled the two children looked up at a fairly tall and quite large figure. He had glasses and a face where a smile seemed to belong.  
  
"Every year she always singles out a student that she refuses to like. This year we have a lucky two! My, my. Now come into my office and we'll settle this," he held the door open, ushering the two in. Chihiro and Hako sat down in the chairs opposite the desk as Mr. Rehimi closed the door.  
  
"So," he started, "What crime did you commit?" 


	3. fight fight fight!

Chihiro and Kaho got off with nothing more than a be-careful-with- her. Kaho was embarrassed by what he had told Chihiro, so he ran ahead of her on the walk home.  
  
Before Kaho had the chance to leave the schoolyard, Gangai stopped him.  
  
"What do you want? I need to get home."  
  
Gangai rolled his eyes at Kaho, "Don't you remember what I said to you today in class?"  
  
Kaho thought for a second and replied, "No."  
  
"Haha, idiot. Let me remind you." Gangai delivered a punch to Kaho's stomach as Kaho keeled over.  
  
Kaho's mind raced back to class to where Gangai might have said something.  
  
"It wasn't Chihiro's fault."He pointed at Gangai,"He was poking her, and it was hurting her." Gangai glared at Kaho and mouthed 'I'm  
gunna kill you'.  
His eyes shot open and he stood up.  
"Gangai... pathetic! You got your way you don't need to do anything to me anymore. Just let me get home!" Kaho shouted the last line and wind whirled around him. The wind pushed past Gangai, almost pushing him over.  
By this time Chihiro had caught up to Kaho. She hid behind a tree, watching and worrying about "Haku'.  
"The longer you delay your beating, Kaho, the worse it'll be." Gangai smirked and ran forward towards Kaho and punched him in the eye. Kaho yelped and the winds got stronger. He stood up, letting the winds surround him and gave Gangai a deathly glare.  
"Let me go Gangai, or you'll regret it." Small pieces of rocks tore at Gangai's skin. Gangai was now scared that Kaho was doing all this, so he ran away. The winds died down and Chihiro emerged.  
"Kaho," she began, but all he did was glance back at her and run. CHihiro started running after him.  
"No! Don't follow me! Just go away!" Kaho shouted so Chihiro stopped.  
In the bushes someone lurked, waiting for Kaho to get ahead far enough..... 


	4. mysterious!

i left you on a cliff hanger last time, and ihmma leave you on another one this time ^__^ happy reading!  
  
-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x- x-x-  
  
'....My leg...I can't..m-ove it,ow...' Chihiro groaned in pain as she layed on the ground.  
  
'I don't even know where I am...' she thought as she sat up and looked around at her surroundings. She gasped. She was near the entrance of the tunnel to the spirit world.  
  
"HAKU!!!!!!" she screamed, hoping and praying that maybe, just maybe, he'd hear her from inside the spirit world. The outline of a figure could be seen walking from the entrance. SHe peered closer, and noticed it WAS Haku.  
  
"Haku!" she yelled, but he ignored her and continued on his way. Hurt, she lost all hope that it was her Haku here in the human world.  
  
Chihiro drifted off to sleep and into a dream.  
  
'Chihiro? Chihiro where are you?' She could see nothing but darkness, but she knew the voice. She tried yelling for him, but she couldn't feel the words coming out. Slowly she saw the image of Haku outlined in the darkness. As his figure became clearer, so did his words.  
  
"Chihiro, Chihiro! Wake up. Get up Chihiro!"  
  
"...Ha..ku..?" She said sleepily, shivering from the cold. She felt something being wrapped around her.  
  
"Can you walk?"  
  
"My leg..." She murmered, starting to drift off again. She felt warm hands against her leg, and she heard Haku muttering something. She was too tired and cold to listen. Just as he was picking her up, she fell asleep again. 


End file.
